A Pirates Slave
by Lovesmorethan1anime
Summary: Pirate AU. read to find out because I suck at writing summaries. OOC people. Your flames will be used to help me get better at writing stories so I don't piss off people. Rated T for Romano's language
1. It Starts Now

A Pirate Slave chapter one!

Love-San: I suck. You might not like this story. Your flames will be used to help me get better.

WARNING: LOTS OF CUSSING! DON'T LIKE~ DON"T READ!

- I LIKE CAKE AND PIE-

Third Person POV

You stupid pirate bastardo better let me go! *Lovino struggled against his bonds keeping him to the ship s wall*  
The Spaniard laughed at the young Italian, and said "Your on MY ship now." *says line while holding Lovino's face.*  
He growled and moved his head and bit the Spaniards finger making it bleed "You bitch!" then forcefully puts his lips on the younger ones.  
Romano struggled against the bonds. The Spaniard didn't stop he just continued to kiss the younger boy until he gave in.  
* Spaniard smirks in inside of his head* Lovino finally gave in to the kiss but didn't kiss back, the Spaniard pulled back from the kiss and *whispers in others ear* "and you belong to me now." then he walked up back onto the first deck. The young Italian growled at the pirate, the man just laugh when he heard the growl from the boy, as he left. Lovino struggled and gave up on his bonds and stared up at the ceiling above him, when noticed that it was very dark in there and he can see the rats on the ship coming closer to him. "Ah!stay away damn vermin!" he pushed up on the wall of the ship. The Spanish Pirate had heard the young boy swear in his native tongue. "Ah! Stare lontano dannatamente parassiti!" the pirate just laughed and continued to drink his rum.

Lovino POV

He kicked the rats trying to keep them away,suddenly the rats went away to go bother some poor defenseless soul, and left him alone. the Italian wondered "how did i end up on this boat anyways, where is his fratello." He moved his arms to try to get the rope that bonded him to the wall of the ship off. after struggling for a while his bonds where broken and he was free, until he saw another pirate, his brown eyes and his black suit made him stand out he said " Give one good reason i should let you live" as he points his sword a the Italian. He stood up "because you captain will kill you if you kill me." The pirate laughed "Didn't you know? this ship been taken over now, your part of the crew, you'll work for your meals, and If you do good at your job, I might just let you and the old captain free."  
*he puts his sword away and walks to the first deck* " Well come on." he asks the Italian. *gets to first deck* "Oi Arthur i found a slave." he stayed in the room hearing the voice called out " Kiku where did you find Him" the pirate yelled at the other pirate 'Kiku' replied "Look here you lame excuse of a pirate you don't boss me around, and there only two levels so WHERE do you think I found him?!" *the other pirate points a gun at 'Kiku'* and says "Look here this my ship now I do what fuck i want with it. and I would gladly get rid of YOUR ass." Lovino could tell that 'Kiku' rolled this eyes has he walked away. Lovino looked at the pirate and shivered lightly scared to the bone he didn't like the last pirate now he had this one? How could he even think of what would happen if he disobeyed.

Kiku POV

Kiku noticed Lovino shaking *smiles* "don't worry about Arthur he's just drunk now his a wuss when he's not drunk." he says clamly. Arthur screams "I heard that!" *smirks*.

Lovino POV again~

Lovino shook a little in fear still watched Arthur, Lovino wasn't sure if he should believe the pirate why should he. he was walking by the main sail when he noticed the old captain where tied to the post and he walk right passed him with 'Kiku'. he got the feeling that he and this pirate might get along, then he sees 'Kiku' slap 'Arthur' and watches as the captain falls to the ground. *Kiku smiles* "See Lovi~ he went right down.". He looked over "Cool".

Antonio POV

Antonio couldn't believe his eyes his long time enemy Arthur stormed onto his boat then took over and a young Japanese man just slaps Arthur and he's down, then the boy yells "Listen up people I'm the captain around here," he points to the slave "And this is second mate! got it!" the men on the boat yell "Aye sir!" the Japanese boy drags Arthur to the post by me and ties him up. and says to me "Tell him I'm the captain now when he wakes up 'kay?" he turns away then says "Lovi~. let's get you some clothes." 'Lovi' smiled and said "I was wondering when you where coming for me." has he walks away with the man. I, Antonio the greast pirate ever was out smarted by a Italian?! I shout "FUCK!"

Lovino POV

I walked with Kiku. "Kiku I can't believe you came!" once we got away from the crew I hugged Kiku.  
*Kiku smiles* "why wouldn't I come back for a friend, besides I wasn't going to hear the end of it from your Ototo-chan. oh~ I think my younger sister{1} likes your younger bother{2}. I find it quite cute. what are your thoughts on this?" Kiku asks.  
"I thinks it great *smiles* so you where on attired ship? Trying to find me?" I ask. Kiku replies "Maybe. maybe not. I just found you on pure luck. I was following Arthur so I can take over his ship. but I didn't know he was trying to take over this one, so I said why not. *shrugs and a bite out of an apple.* So how did you get caught?" "That Spanish bastard took me from my home for a slave I guess I was drugged so I don't really remember" I say as I shrug and take a bit out of his apple. "Ah~" *kiku frowns* " I know that look from any where Lovi~ what did he do to you, I mean I like raised you! and you don't forget things so spit it out." he presses on. "Fine he was my master after we where sold and he fooled me onto the ship with him!" I yell.

Kiku POV (yay sudden switch in POV's!)

"THAT SICK BASTARD! I'll KILL HIM." I yell *suddenly gets a headache* "Ah~ shit I knew not to drink yesterday~!" I say "You ok?" Lovino asked looking at his best friend "Ya I'll be fine. go get some clothes I'm going to sleep you stay up if you want~." *smiles painfully.* "Ok " Lovino smiled and went to go get clothes.( link to song [link] you might want to open this in another tab) then I smiled and started to sing a lullaby.

Lovino POV

I got myself some clothes and came back to the top deck NOW I looked like a pirate. I looked at the evening sun and joined his friends' singing that filled the boat as the crew went to sleep. I really didn't care if other people heard me sing I just felt happy. I went to sleep awhile after the sun set we slept happily and peacefully.

Antonio POV/ Third person POV

He was Supper pissed that HIS Ship was taken not one but two people in less than a hour and his slave was behind it all. as soon he saw the boy called 'Lovi' he started to curse that boy out "que poco hijo de puta! Vete a la mierda! A la mierda e ir mueren en un agujero, en alguna parte!" {3} the one called 'Lovi' said to me "Yo no entiendo espa ol. hijo de puta lo siento ~." {4} then he walked away from me to help the crew. the one so called 'Kiku' came up in normal pirate colthes ones that a captain wouldn't wear, but then he started to help his crew along 'Lovi'. now that pisses me off the Birtish bastard hasn't come around either. "FUCK!"

PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER~!

Lovino smiled at kiku as they worked along with the crew. Kiku smiled back at his friend as they finished the deck and kiku yelled to the crew "breakfast in 30 okay!" the others reply "Aye~!" than Kiku takes off to the kictten to help the cook make breakfast. after that he gives food to his crew then gives the leftovers to the captured people.

- I LIKE CAKE AND PIE!-

{1} Nyo! Niko Niko Republic  
{2} Seborga  
{3} "that little bastard! Fuck! To hell and go die in a hole somewhere!"  
{4} "I do not understand Spanish. Bastard~ sorry."


	2. Mermaids and Laughter

Love-San: I'm sorry if you don't like this. BTW is Pirate!Japan and Pirate!Romano so they are going to be OOC.

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! SWEARING~! _

!RECAP~!

Lovino smiled at Kiku as they worked along with the crew. Kiku smiled back at his friend as they finished the deck and Kiku yelled to the crew "breakfast in 30 okay!" the others reply "Aye~!" than Kiku takes off to the kitchen to help the cook make breakfast. After that he gives food to his crew then gives the leftovers to the captured people.

THIRD PERSON POV~!

Lovino loved to mess with the other crew members and play pranks. Kiku watched his family friend mess around the other crew. The ship was alive, and people where glad to be alive. *smiles* "hey~ guys did you know of a thing called mermaids by chance?" the crew shock their heads Kiku's smile turned into a smirk "They're beautiful half fish half human people that sing to you and then take you under the water and eat you, but… you guys don't believe any of that right~?" he smirked it was funny to see the shock on his crews face's. "Oh yes I escaped one thanks to Kiku" Lovino smirked" and the mermaid was beautiful thing in the World!"

Kiku followed along with Lovino "if I didn't slice off her head, Lovino here would have mermaid food." "True I own my life to him" "Yes, yes you do." *Kiku says while nodding his head,* His crew looks terrified and Lovino cracks up. *Kiku joins Lovino* "ah~ the look on your faces" *Kiku whips away tears* "Ah~ that was funny I kid about the mermaids." "Yeah!" he leans on his Knees laughing. Kiku then says "I'm sorry I had to do that~!" after his little laugh the whole crew starts to laughs as well. The Spanish man was taken by surprised by both boys. Lovino leaned on Kiku's shoulder laughing. Kiku smiles* " My crew we are heading to Fiji and then we will travel the world~!" He looks at Antonio and Arthur then continues "We'll make enemies, we'll make Friends, but we'll always be one with ship~!" After Kiku's little speech the whole crew yells "AYE~ SIR~!" then goes to set off to Fiji. Antonio and Arthur where in shock from what Kiku had done, He had gotten both crews of different sides to join together and not kill one another. Lovino gave Kiku a high five and goes to work with the crew

Kiku laughs then says to Antonio and Arthur " we'll drop you two off at the next port, okay~."

.: TIME SKIP~! :.

Antonio was shocked to see his older brother working in the port he and Arthur were staying at."Damn it!" `Antonio heard Arthur cruse. The Portuguese man looked at his younger brother, Laughing "So you got caught by two rebels, eh? How pitiful, at least they made sure you're feed." he sighs "What am I going to do with you?"

.:::::::::::::::::::::::: To Kiku and Romano POV in Third person ::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"Oi, sushi bastard do you think that we will be able to make to Fiji?" Lovino questions his friend. *Kiku smiles* "Hai, if we put are minds to it." Lovino looked out to the crew and mutters "I hope so...". Kiku notices Lovino's distress "Roma, don't worry we'll be fine, and we won't have to deal

with seeing another Potatoe bastards, ever again!" *Romano's eyebrows twitch* "You bastard I told you not call me THAT!" "Awww~ but Roma~ why not?" "Because it's unmanly~!" *Kiku smirks* "since when are you manly?".


End file.
